The present invention relates generally to jacks or lifts used for removing components from automotive vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a jack adapter used to couple an automotive vehicle component to a jack or lift.
Jacks or other lifting type devices are used to assist in the removal of heavy or bulky components from automotive vehicles.
Automotive vehicles have bulky powertrain components that include an engine, a transmission and a drive line. These components together form the means by which the automotive vehicle is propelled down the road. Each of the drive train components have a number of moving parts therein. These parts are subject to wear during operation of the vehicle. The components must, therefore, be serviced which may include removing the components from the vehicle. A jack or lift is used to assist in the removal and relocation of the components.
Transmissions have a number of gears and other parts that are subject to wear. Transmissions of automotive vehicles are typically located near the bottom of the vehicle. When transmissions are to be serviced, they are removed from the bottom of the vehicle. Typically, the vehicle is elevated prior to removal. A transmission jack is positioned beneath the transmission. Transmission jacks are commonly hydraulically operated. The transmission jack is placed beneath the transmission. The transmission is then disconnected from the drive train and engine of the automotive vehicle. The transmission jack allows the transmission to be removed and relocated conveniently. When the transmission is disconnected, the transmission is lowered to a position and moved on the transmission jack so that it may be serviced.
A cushion of some sort may be positioned between the jack and the transmission during the removal process. The cushion is made of a canvas material. Canvas, however, has several drawbacks for commercial environments. Canvas soaks up oil, grease and other fluids which makes the cushion slippery and difficult to handle. Canvas cannot be cleaned effectively. Because the canvas cannot be cleaned, the canvas will rot over time. Also, canvas does not effectively prevent punctures and tears during rigorous commercial use.
In a known cushion used for placement on a jack, the cushion was filled with chicken grit. Chicken grit is a type of fine gravel fed to chickens to help their digestive system. Chicken grit, however, absorbs oil causing the filling to be stuck together and causing the filling to breakdown. Another problem with chicken grit is that the individual pieces of gravel have rough edges. These rough edges do not allow the filling to move easily with respect to each other. When placing a transmission on a cushion, it is desirable to have the filling capable of movement to equalize the filling with respect to the irregularities of the transmission on the cushion.
Transmissions do not have uniform shapes. Commonly, the bottoms of transmissions have large irregularities or protrusions. When using a cushion between the jack and a transmission with irregularities, the transmission may be unstable on the transmission jack.
Yet another problem with using a canvas cushion is that because the cushion becomes clogged with oil, air remains trapped within the cushion when the transmission is placed upon the cushion. A considerable amount of stress is placed on the stitching on the cushion which reduces the life of the cushion.